Waking Up
by Puck-Rocks
Summary: Sabrina, Daphne and Puck are out of The Wizard of Oz. and while everyone sleeps Sabrina is scared. She decides to see the one person that could calm her down: Puck. This is something that I thought would be fun for the 8th book.


Chapter One

It was extremely dark in Sabrina and Daphnes' room, not even the moon was shining in through the thick curtains that hung around the window. As usual Daphne was sleeping – loudly, but Sabrina couldn't fall asleep, she was terrified. They had all been through a lot; however, Sabrina had never felt like this. She figured that when her dad was awake he would take charge and make everything ok again, but he hadn't done that and now Sabrina felt like it was up to her.

The house was quiet and that didn't make her feel any better. Elvis was asleep on the couch, Mr. Canis was in his room, Granny was sleeping, their parents were too and Puck would probably laugh in her face and slam the door after saying something insulting. Not to mention that he would tell the rest of the household.

Was there a way that Sabrina could get into Pucks room without him noticing? Even the thought made her feel better. So after a while of arguing with herself she got of bed and walked down the hall. She knocked lightly, but the Trickster King still heard. He waited out of sight to see if whoever it was would walk in or just turn around and leave.

When Sabrina opened the door and went into the room Puck was surprised. He flew behind her, waiting for her to say something.

"Puck, are you awake?" Puck couldn't help but to smile when she said his name, although he tried as hard as he could to retain it.

Sabrina walked around his room, feeling as though she was being watched. Puck dove down and landed lightly on his trampoline. Right before Sabrina walked past it he laid down and pretended to be asleep.

She looked at the boy and all of her worries seemed to slip away: completely forgotten. Not being able to stop herself she smiled and gently eased onto the trampoline. When she had successfully gotten on she laid down as far from Puck as the small space would allow. Her plan had been that she would get up before him and leave before anyone noticed, but just in case she didn't she felt it better to be far away, but still so close. Just then the trampoline had more weight in the middle, which was where Puck was, and Sabrina went rolling that way. Luckily she stopped before rolling into him. Sabrina thought that the impact must have woken Puck up, but when she looked he seemed to be fast asleep.

"Thanks for being here; I was getting really scared in my room." Sabrina felt that as long as he was asleep she would speak what was on her mind. Little did she know that he was as awake as she was. Hearing this Puck felt bad and wanted her to be even more comforted, the only problem was that he had no clue what to do. After a few seconds of thought he wrapped his arms around her and held her close; after all if she brought it up he would lie and say he had no idea he had done that.

Sabrina smiled, closed her eyes and went to sleep. Puck also closed his eyes and soon they were both sleeping.

In the morning she woke up, still in Puck's arms. She smiled and turned to face him. Still half asleep and not realizing it, Sabrina put her head under his chin and closed her eyes again, unaware that the entire family was standing around the trampoline trying as hard as they could not to laugh.

Both asleep again, Puck's head slipped down as Sabrina lifted her head until their lips met. They were both perfectly content to stay like that, asleep and happy, but Daphne couldn't take it anymore and laughed. When Puck and Sabrina woke up at first they did nothing about it, except to continue kissing happily.

After a moment they realized what they were doing and pushed away.

"Why were you kissing me?" They both said. Thinking fast they decided to lie.

"I thought you were someone else." Instant jealousy ran through each of them. How dare the other kiss someone else? Didn't she/he know that they loved each other?

"Who did you think you were kissing?" Daphne laughed again and they both became aware that they weren't alone. Granny Relda raised her eyebrows while trying not to laugh.

"I don't know how I got in here; Puck must have brought me here when I was sleeping." Sabrina lied at the same time Puck said:

"Hey, she came in here."

"I did not." They both screeched. Daphne continued to snicker.

"You two keep saying things at the same time, it's really funny."


End file.
